The Perfect Gift
by winterswinds
Summary: It's December 23th, and Katniss still hasn't found a gift for Prim. So, what's better way to spend her shopping time than going to a bakery that's got weirdly familiar name...


It's December 23st, and it's freezing cold. There's snow falling from the sky (it's snowing for the first time this winter, and it's snowing _a lot_) and the street is full of people, who are desperately trying to find some almost-last-minute presents.

For her great annoyance, Katniss' is one of them. Of course, she should have already bought a present for Prim, but for some reason, she hasn't. She has bought gifts for her mother, Gale and Madge, but not for Prim. It's not because she has forgotten - how could she? No, it's because she has been so obsessed about finding the perfect gift for Prim, nothing less. But "the perfect gift" hasn't made it's appearance yet, and Prim is still without a present.

Katniss is more than determined to find that gift soon. But there is another problem; she doesn't really know, what to get for her adorable little sister. She assumes, that when she finds the most perfect gift of all, she will just know that this is it. Of course it's a bit stupid and naïve, like she would be hunting for The One. She should at least know what kind of presents she is looking for, but she actually doesn't know even that.

What does Prim even like? Or what is she like? Of all people, Katniss should know. And she does, don't get the wrong picture. Katniss knows Prim pretty freaking well. _But what should she get for her? _A very pretty dress - no, that's kind of lame gift. A set of miniature animals to play with - _no_, she's already 12, she's not eight anymore. A book? Well, maybe. If she finds a book good enough. Because she's not getting anything than the best for her sister.

As the sun starts to set, the air gets more and colder and Katniss starts to get more and more annoyed. She's shopping for two hours, and have she found anything for Prim? Of course not.

She passes a bakery with a weirdly familiar name - _Mellark's Baked Goods_ - and decides to pop in. Something good, like muffins, would be a nice little extra for Prim's gift - besides the perfect one, of course.

Not that _that_ would be the only reason Katniss decides to go to the bakery; she hasn't eaten in hours and is starting to get very freaking hungry. Which only makes her angrier and more annoyed. It would be nice to get something to eat, like cheese buns. She loves cheese buns.

The exact moment Katniss walks into to the cinnamon smelling and holly decorated shop is also the exact moment, when she realizes why the name sounds so familiar. The answer is standing right in front of her (or actually a bit to the left, but anyway), leaning to the counter. A bell above the door rings, making him to turn his head and face her. And Katniss just wants to run away.

Needless to say, she can't do that. Now _that _would be awkward. So, the only thing she's left to do is walk to the counter, say "Hi" while smiling politely, order something and then run away as fast as she can.

The blonde, who was leaning to the counter just a couple of seconds ago, is now standing straight and smiling a bit nervously. That really shouldn't be so surprising, considering how much time he seems to spend staring at Katniss during classes.

Of course the name of the bakery sounded so familiar - blonde's name is Peeta Mellark. How didn't she remember that? She has probably heard that his family owns a bakery - after all, Peeta is that kind of person who everyone in school knows, and who is also often the topic of conversation.

Not that Katniss would be the one to start talking about him. Or even talk about him at all. Ever. For last two years Katniss has been very hard trying not to talk nor think about Peeta, or even look at him. For a couple of months before that period, when she had met him for the very first time, he actually was one of the topics she spent most of the time thinking about. Though she didn't talk about him even then, not even to Gale or Madge, because she hasn't ever been very keen on talking about her feelings.

After that two months period she understood that her ridiculous crush was pretty much a ridiculous crush, and decided to end it. Last two years have just proved, that it was the best solution - after all, they haven't exchanged a single word in two years and a month.

But the problem is, Katniss isn't really over her crush yet. She still spends an awful lot of time thinking about that one blonde, eavesdropping conservations about him and staring at him in the cafeteria.

"Hello, and merry Christmas", he says in a bright way of his, "it's pretty cold outside, isn't it? And it's snowing like crazy!"

Katniss really isn't into small talking - heck, she _can't_ small talk. It's not like she would hate talking or socializing, it's just that there are so many more interesting topics to discuss than the weather.

Though with Peeta, she would probably maybe possibly like to talk about almost any topic, just because of the fact that she's _talking to Peeta_. But not right now, when she's hungry, annoyed and a bit shocked. Maybe even more shocked than just a bit - she really didn't expect to see him today, which is of course a bit naïve, considering how small the town is.

"Yeah", she say, "it is."

An awkward silence follows, which is pretty rare in the proximity of Peeta. So, to fill the silence, he coughs and asks: "So, what would you like to buy? We've got all kinds of Christmas desserts, like Yule logs and fruit cakes and..."

Katniss interrupts him: "Sorry, but I would like to buy a cheese bun and, um...", for a second, she considers what should she tell to him. But then again, it's not like she's spreading any top secret information. "I thought to buy something for my little sister, as a Christmas present. Well, a part of it."

"Oh, well, what does your little sister like?"

"Umm, sweet things. A lot of sugar and berries. She loves strawberry cupcakes because of the colour. Actually, cupcakes would be nice, I think. She likes cupcakes a lot, especially if they're decorated. I mean, if that's not too much effort?"

There are two ways to understand her questions, but she really means it sincerely. She's not doubting his baking talents. Katniss ponders, should say something to make her words clearer - after all, she isn't the most polite person, and so her words could easily be misunderstood as something meaner than she meant them to be.

Luckily, Peeta doesn't seem to think as anything else than a genuine question.

"No, not at all. What kind of decorations were you thinking about?", he asks, leaning over the counter again. It's the moment when Katniss understands that yes, she actually is talking to him right now and yes, they're having a real conversation. Even if it was about her buying cupcakes. She's not sure what to think about that.

"Well, that's a great question", she says.

He chuckles: "What do you mean by great, like an amazing question or a big question?"

Katniss rolls her eyes, even though a smile has found its way to her face: "Well, a big question of course. It's a big question like all those big questions of life, like _Where do chipmunks live? _and _What's the origin of word 'word'?_"

"No, no, I think those are amazing questions. Sorry, you're wrong."

"Well, that just points out that you know nothing."

"Actually, I _do_ know something, about baking I mean", Peeta shrugs his shoulders. Maybe he's trying to change the topic back to Prim's gift, or at least that's how Katniss decides to comprehend it.

"So, since it's Christmas, I think that some Christmas-y decoration would be good, especially if it's got animals in it. And colour, umm, pastel colours would be nice. Pink, white, lilac and light blue", Katniss thinks aloud.

"Okay, I think we've got something like that. Well, at least we've got ready cupcakes, so if you could wait that I can decorate them?" he lifts his eyebrows in an asking way.

"Yeah, sure. I should go and buy her a present, but that won't take l-actually, it would take long. For hours - for days, actually - I've been trying to find her the perfect gift, but I just haven't found it yet. So maybe I should just wait here."

"Well, have you been thinking about taking her on a trip? You could go to some amusement parks or zoos or museums or whatever she likes."

"Well, that's a... Actually pretty freaking great idea! She would love to go to that one little down nearby the coast, she's been going on and on how there's all those little shops she would like to go, and an old light house, and a little zoo... Maybe I should take her on a long weekend trip there! I should go and book a flight _now_ - there's a travel agency right on the other side of the road, right? And I could also buy her that lovely dress I saw earlier, and these cupcakes, and also a journal because she likes to write...", Katniss nods to herself and looks at Peeta, who's smiling amusedly at her.

"Ops, sorry. Didn't mean ramble all that much", she grins.

"No need to apologise, I like to listen to your voice", he says, and then seems to notice what exactly did he just say. He looks up and to the left, to the right, then up again, before glancing at Katniss and turning to the left again.

"Um, yeah, I should go and decorate those cupcakes. You can go and book the flight meantime. Bye, see you soon."

So she goes and books the flight, buys the dress and journal, and when she comes back there's a smiling Peeta waiting for here with two packages. He hands packages for here and says the prize, and when Katniss starts to wonder why are they so cheap, he just smiles broadly and says:

"The cheese buns are a Christmas present. That's not really something you would have to pay for, you know."

"A present? Is it really good for company, giving packages of buns away for free?"

"Well, that's why I don't do that so often. As in never before. You're the first one to get some pastries free from here, so you should just stop trying to offer you money 'cause yup, they're present", he laughs - again.

"Well, thanks then", Katniss grimaces, "And merry Christmas to you too."

"Merry Christmas!" he shouts again. And as Katniss walks out from the door, she can just and just hear him saying; "See you soon! Hopefully...". She's not sure, did he meant it to be audible for her or not, but she really doesn't care. She walks smiling out of the door, thinking should she or shouldn't she come back during Christmas holiday. Just because of the cheese buns, of course. Like said, she loves cheese buns.

* * *

"Wait, who was that?" Peeta's big brother, Rye, asks as soon as Katniss has walked out of the door. "Was it the Everdeen girl? Wow, dude, you actually _talked_ to her, who could've guessed."

"Shut up."

"I mean, yeah, you use a stupidly great amount of time rambling about her, but I really didn't expect you to actually have the courage to talk to her. Like I said, wow. My little brother is growing up, I feel so proud! I should get a medal or something, The Best Big Brother In The Whole World. Do you think that would work as a good chick magnet?"

"Oh, just shut up already."

"Oh, I get it, you want to replay the scene in your approximately one hundred and seven times. Sorry, dude, I'll leave you in your thoughts. Bye, Prince Charming!"

Peeta tries to his big brother with a cupcakes, but it misses and hits the wall. Rye laughs, looks at the smashed cupcake, laughs some more and walks out of the door in a very Rye-like manner.


End file.
